My Love Story!
by Brosette
Summary: I love this dorky feel good anime. But I hated the last two episodes with that baker guy and Yukika was just weird. So I came up with a new character of Yukika and got rid of that baker guy all together. I wrote in a screenplay style because there isn't much action and mostly dialog. My version focuses on Yukika as its an add in but keeps the Takao stuff from the original anime.
1. My Girlfriend

AFTER RACE. AT GIRLS SCHOOL, SITTING AT DESKS

FRIEND 1

You want to learn how to fight?

RINKO

I mean if thats what it takes.

FRIEND 2

Do you even know how to fight?

RINKO

Um...no I've never even yelled at anyone before...

FRIEND 3

Well it's more than pulling hair.

FRIEND 4

Or slapping.

FRIEND 5

You can ask Ren to show you some moves.

RINKO

Who?

FRIEND 5

Ren? She's captain of the aikido team even though she's a first year.

FRIEND 2

What no! Don't ask her!

FRIEND 1

Yeah, don't you know about her?

RINKO

Know about what?

FRIEND 2

I've heard that she's had like a hundred boyfriends.

FRIEND 4

A hundred?

FRIEND 3

Yeah, she has a different guy like every weekend.

FRIEND 1

She's a boyfriend stealer.

FRIEND 5

Girl, she's not going to introduce them. It's not like they're ever going to meet.

FRIEND 4

Well...it's not a bad idea.

FRIEND 5

What do you say Rinko?

RINKO

Well, Takao's already fought for me...when we first met. I couldn't call myself a worthy girlfriend if I didn't fight for him.

ALL

Yay!

FRIEND 2

But wait, doesn't aikido take like weeks to learn?

RINKO

Oh yeah...

FRIEND 1

Well whats something you can do in the meantime?

FRIEND 4

You can dress like really hot.

SAIJO GIVES TAKAO TOWEL

BACK AT GIRLS SCHOOL AT DESKS

FRIEND 5

Well Ren has practice today after school if you still want to fight for Takao.

RINKO WAITING IN FRONT OF BOYS SCHOOL SEES TAKAO CARRYING SAIJO

RINKO

(flustered) Uh-I just came by to say I couldn't hand out today. Bye!

RINKO RUNS OFF BACK TO HER SCHOOL GYM

Rinko was out of place in the gym. A dozen girls clad in black and white were tumbling and flying through the air. One in particular; tall, long black hair, arms wrapped in fighting wraps; fit the bill for the infamous serial-dater captain; Ren.

Rinko mouses her way around the mats

RINKO

Ummm...excuse me?

Ren throws her opponent over her shoulder letting out a tremendous yell. Brings arms to side in finishing pose before helping opponent up. Doesn't notice Rinko until a lively applauds catches her attention.

Rinko freezes with all of the warrior girls staring at her.

RINKO

*I must fight. I must fight for Takao*

(Rinko can't move.)

REN

Uh...can I help you with something?

RINKO

You-you're Ren?

REN

Yeah?

RINKO

*oh man...this is her. The girl who'll help me fight for Takao. Don't blow it!*

(bows and begins to ramble on)

Please I'm in dire need of your assistance. I want to learn the art of aikido to fight for my boyfriend. You see, another girl likes him too and they've been spending a lot of time together and what's worse she goes to the same school as him and she's really cute and has big boobs and oh he's such a nice guy who couldn't fall in love with him. But I love him and I don't know what I'd do if I lost him. Can you help me please?

(tears up)

A firm and gentle hand squeezed her shoulder. She looked up and saw Ren smiling softly at her. She was filled with hope then she was pushed over. She plopped down onto the soft mat. She looked up again and Ren was standing above her, still smiling

REN

Just checking your balance. If you want to learn aikido you need to have a good strong stance

Ren offers hand up to Rinko.


	2. My Disciple

AFTER CULTURAL FESTIVAL. RINKO IS WAITING OUTSIDE GIRLS GYM. IS RAINING.

RINKO

(holding umbrella)

*Maybe I didn't need to worry about Saijo. She's a really nice girl. But I don't want Ren to think I'm giving up so easily. I still want to fight for Takao.*

REN

(silently appears beside Rinko. No umbrella. Just jacket and gloves.)

Hey Rinko.

RINKO

Hey Ren.

(holds umbrella higher)

REN

(links arms with Rinko)

Are you ready for your second lesson?

JUMPS TO CAFE BOTH ARE HAVING TEA AND CAKE BITES

RINKO

I don't think they'll let us do aikido in here.

REN

Our first lesson was for me to see your strengths. Our second lesson will be you recognizing those strengths.

Rinko slumps down into her chair, becoming a puddle like the rain outside.

RINKO

I know. Strength's never my strong suit. Who was I kidding? I'd never win in a fight.

REN

In hand to hand combat? No, but there's a lot of different types of fights so there's a lot of different ways of fighting. And yeah, no aikido is not your strong suit. At all.

RINKO

I know. I'm hopeless.

REN

No, you're the exact opposite. Although we never hung out before, I've noticed how kind you are to everyone. You have the drive and the heart to fight for your boyfriend in a style that's way outside of your element and comfort zone. So you must love him a lot.

RINKO

Oh I do, very much...with all my heart.

REN

And what you told me about him last time? Saving you from a pervert, a falling building, and a wild boar? He sounds like a guy worth fighting for. And you fight for him...with your kindness and your care. That's what seems to be winning him over anyway.

RINKO

Wow...that's really inspiring Ren!

REN

(smiles)

That's because you are. So don't go changing who you are because your boyfriend loves you just the way how you are. And that'll do more damage than any punch would, lemme tell you that.

RINKO

You're right. I don't have to worry because I love him and I'll fight for him my own way. I just need to stay strong and trust in our love!

Rinko's cellphone beeps.

RINKO

Sorry one sec...

Oh they finished early. Do you mind if he meets me here?

REN

No, yeah that's fine.

Rinko sends text

REN

I'm kinda interested to see what your knight in shiny armor looks like.

Rinko pauses

RINKO

*Oh no...she wants to meet my boyfriend... _boyfriend steale_ r?*

REN

And don't worry. I'm not going to steal him from you.

RINKO

(flustered)

Oh no no no no. I wasn't thinking that I-

REN

It's okay. I know the rumors about me.

RINKO

(innocently)

But you aren't at all like what people say you are.

(gasps)

Oh no! I didn't mean that! I'm sorry! That was so rude of me! And after all the nice things you said I-

Ren pops a cake bite into Rinko's mouth.

REN

I can't change how people think of me. But I can change how I think of myself.

RINKO

Oh...so it isn't true that you date around a lot?

REN

Oh no, I do.

Rinko is shocked.

REN

But I'm just trying to find . Just like everyone else. Except you. Sounds like you already found him.

(about to drink tea)

Oh what do I call him by the way?

RINKO

Oh his name's Takao-

Ren spits out tea.

REN

(stuttering)

Ta-Ta-Takao Go-Goda? From Oikana elementary?

RINKO

Uhhh...I think that's where he went to grade school.

Ren clumsily gathers things

REN

Oh well would you look at the time! I completely forgot about a thing I have to do so I'm going to go do that thing and can't meet your boyfriend. Ever. Bye!

Turns and walks right into Takao.

TAKAO

Sorry, excuse me.

Ren can't move or say anything.

TAKAO

*This is a first, usually people run away but she's so scared she can't speak*

Uhhh...are you okay?

Rinko bounces up to Takao.

RINKO

Oh good you did have your umbrella! I was afraid you didn't have it and was going to caught a cold meeting me.

Takao's umbrella is too big to fit in umbrella rack so it's laying atop of everyones.

TAKAO

No amount of rain could stop me from seeing you!

(takes on tsunami to see Rinko)

Ren still is mesmerized.

RINKO

Oh sorry, introductions! You guys haven't met. Ren this is my boyfriend Takao Goda.

TAKAO

Hey.

RINKO

And Takao this is a classmate of mine Ren uhh...oh this is embarrassing I don't even know your full name!

REN

(in awe)

Hey.

Suna comes up behind Takao, stares.

RINKO

And this is Makoto Sunakawa.

Ren pulls her eyes away from Takao, barely glancing at Suna as she scrambles to pick up her bag.

REN

I gotta go.

Ren runs around Suna, out the door, without an umbrella.

TAKAO

Well that was weird.

RINKO

She must be in a hurry for a thing she had to do.

TAKAO

That's okay. Ready to walk home together?

RINKO

Mmmhmmmm

SUNA

I'll see you guys later. I gotta stop by the bookstore.

TAKAO

Okay see you later!

NEXT DAY AFTER TAKAO LEARNS OF SAIJO'S FEELINGS AND TALKS TO RINKO

IN SUNA'S ROOM

It had been years since he took out this shoe box. It took him a full day to find it. It was buried in the very back of his closet. It was worn, dusty, and bent in. Inside held only two things: a faded red origami flower and an old photo of an elementary class. He smoothed out the photo and tapped the face of a little girl with long black hair and big glasses; shying away in the back.

SUNA

I see you...Yukika Amani.

The door to his room flies open.

TAKAO

Suna! I'm coming in.

Suna tossed the photo into the box and kicked it back into the closet.

SUNA

You already are.

Suna walks over and sits down at desk as Takao tells him that Saijo confessed to him.


	3. My Christmas

AT GIRLS SCHOOL. IN BATHROOM WITH RINKO AND NANAKO. REN WALKS IN.

RINKO

Oh hey Ren! Did you get your thing taken care of?

REN

Huh? Oh yes I did thank you. Um Rinko can I talk to you for a sec?

Nanako stiffens and glares at Ren.

RINKO

Sure!

(to Nanako)

We'll work out our plan of attack later okay?

Nanako rolls eyes and glares at Ren as she leaves. Ren looks blankly at her.

RINKO

So what'd you want to talk about?

REN

I-I wanted to apologize for running out on you like that.

RINKO

Oh no don't worry about that. I should really be thanking you. Everything between Takao and me is crystal clear perfect because of you!

REN

(embarrassed)

I didn't do anything...but thanks anyway. And I needed to tell you that I'll be very busy lately and can't do anymore lessons or anything.

RINKO

That's alright. I think I've mastered by technique!

(giggles)

Say, do you want to hang out with me and Takao and some friends on Christmas Eve?

REN

That's really sweet of you to ask, but I actually already have plans.

RINKO

Okay well if anything changes, let me know!

KARAOKE NIGHT, FIRST WALKING IN

On table is an arrangement of different colored origami lotus flowers.

FRIEND 2

Oh my god look at these cute little flowers!

FRIEND 4

One for each of us!

When they were all settling in there is a knock at the door and the hostess walks in.

REN

Welcome to Karaoke Kan and Happy Christmas Eve. Can I-

(realizes who they are goes blank)

*get a break*

All the girls scowl t her. She is wearing a long sleeved shirt with gloves but a short skirt. The boys (except Suna and Takao) are smitten.

RINKO

(smiles)

Ren! What a surprise! I didn't know you worked here!

REN

(awkwardly smiles)

I-I don't really. My uncle runs the place and I help out on busy nights and holidays.

RINKO

Wow must be fun!

REN

(straining to keep smile)

So much fun.

FRIEND 2

(rudely)

Uh can we order now?

REN

Yeah, of course. What can I get you?

Ren jots down long and specific orders and leaves.

FRIEND 1

(to Nanako)

You better make a move on Kurihara soon or Ren will snatch him in-between songs.

The girls (except Rinko) giggle.

LATER DURING PARTY

Suna was just coming back from the bathroom when down the hall a ways Ren emerged from another room. He froze. Seeing him, she cast her eyes down and walks sullenly towards the kitchen which was passed him. When she was right about to pass him, he asked without looking at her.

SUNA

Still hate me, do you?

REN

(stops for a moment)

That was the worst day of my life because of you.

She disappeared into the kitchen and Suna grudgingly returned to the party.


	4. My Birthday

TAKAO'S BIRTHDAY. IN TAKAO'S ROOM. GUY FRIENDS ARE MEETING RINKO.

FRIEND 4

Well he does have good taste.

FRIEND 5

Got any friends like you?

RINKO

Yeah, well I just made a new friend recently. Her name's Ren and-

FRIEND 1

Ren?

FRIEND 2

Long black hair, gorgeous eyes, smoking bod Ren?

RINKO

Uh well I guess she has all that yeah. Do you know her?

FRIEND 3

She's only the biggest heartbreak in town!

FRIEND 1

She's beautiful, sweet, and very coy.

FRIEND 4

A total babe.

FRIEND 5

She'll go out with you for a day or two then dumps you out of nowhere.

FRIEND 4

Totally heartless.

FRIEND 3

Hey I lasted three days!

FRIEND 1

Only because she was out of town for two of 'em.

All the friends laugh.

FRIEND 2

She's the most popular maid in town.

TAKAO

Maid?

FRIEND 3

She works at a maid cafe downtown.

RINKO

*A maid? But she trains in aikido. And she seems too nice to be a heart-breaker. A maid cafe? Downtown huh*


	5. My Old New Friend

TAKAO AND SUNA SHOPPING FOR GROCERIES.

My name is Takao Goda and this is a new year. I have a girlfriend and a baby brother or sister on the way. I never thought there'd be so many important people entering my life so quickly.

SEES RINKO IN TOWN. ALL HANG OUT. RINKO SEES CAFE

RINKO

*I wonder if that's the one Ren works at*

Hey, are you guys hungry or thirty?

TAKAO

Yeah, shopping is so tiring.

RINKO

(gleams conspicuously)

Awesome! Let's stop by a totally random cafe.

(behind door number one)

Too crowded!

(behind door number two)

Too expensive!

(behind door number three)

(DING DING DING)

This one's perfect! They're reasonably priced, not too crowded, and serve drinks! How about that! Let's try it out!

SUNA

Huh? A maid cafe? You want to go to a maid cafe?

RINKO

Sure! I've never been to one before but they look so cute and fun! Lets try it out.

TAKAO

Do they serve tea?

RINKO

Mmmhmmm!

TAKAO

Sounds good to me.

ENTERS CAFE. REN IS HOSTESS

Ren was almost unrecognizable in her maid uniform which is short with lots of ruffles, a little apron, pigtails, and lace gloves. But what pulled her look together was the pair of glasses that gave her a vulnerable appearance.

REN

Welcome Masters to-

*you've got to be kidding me*

RINKO

Hey Ren! What a coincidence you work here! I had no idea. How are you?

REN

(sharply whispers)

What are you doing here?

TAKAO

We were thirty and wanted some tea.

REN

Other places have tea.

RINKO

Yeah but we-

SUNA

Aren't maids supposed to take orders, not give them?

REN

(through teeth)

Of course, right this way.

A LITTLE WHILE LATER THEY HAVE TEA AND PASTRIES

TAKAO

Aaawww these cups are so tiny and cute!

RINKO

Yup, just like me!

They giggle in their own world as Suna sulks.

SUNA

Can we go now?

TAKAO

But we just got here and I want to try out these mochi cakes. They look so good!

RINKO

And this place is so adorable.

(looks around)

The maids...

(becomes uncomfortable)

Boys look over to see a customer grabbing onto a maids hand and not letting her go. Takao stands up ready to defend her but Ren appears next to the customer, releasing his hold on the maid.

REN

(says sweetly through forced smile)

I'm sorry sir, but we have a strict no hands policy.

(twists guys arm behind him)

I'll see you to the door.

(drop-kicks him into street)

Dusting off her hands she strides back into the cafe pleased, but didn't see the cake cart parked beside another customers table. She tripped over one of its legs, sending dozens of small cakes into the air. She twirled around magnificently catching herself from falling, but her glasses slid off her face making the world a blur. Mumbling to herself she got on her hands and knees and started to roam around the floor. As she patted the ground, feeling for her glasses, the customers watched in awe at the cutest maid in town.

She had almost made it to her glasses when her hand patted down into one of the cakes. She tried to wipe it off on her leg but the icing stuck to the interweaving of the lace so she had to pull of the glove with her teeth. That was when Takao picked up her glasses and handed them to her as the customers frowned at the spoiled fun.

Rinko helped her up as she pushed her glasses onto her face. Then she quickly and quietly thanked them both before running back into the kitchen as the other maids cleaned up the cakes. The customers were entertained again but Suna was not.

SUNA

Let's get out of here.

He lead Takao and Rinko out of the cafe but made sure to note the length of the discarded glove; forearm length. When the other customers were in their own fantasies as Ren pulled off her glove, the only thing he noticed were the small faint scars that covered her hand and forearm.

NEXT DAY AT BOYS SCHOOL

MONTAGE OF SUNA ASKING A BUNCH OF DIFFERENT PEOPLE SOMETHING BUT THEY SHAKE THEIR HEADS. OBVIOUS THAT THEY ARE LYING.

Suna get Takao.

SUNA

Can you come with me for a minute?

TAKAO

Sure, what's up?

SUNA

Just stand behind me and look scary.

TAKAO

DONE!

(looks scary)

Suna and Takao come up to boy in hall.

SUNA

Hey Kyoki.

KYOKI

(unsettled)

Hey Suna, hey...Takao...long time no see huh?

SUNA

Yeah. Do you remember a girl in elementary school named Yukika Amani?

KYOKI

(gulps, starts sweating)

Uhhh...no doesn't ring any bells.

SUNA

Think harder. She was in your class. You used to tease her. Made fun of her.

Takao growls.

SUNA

Remember her now?

KYOKI

(shutters)

For crying out loud Suna what'd you want to bring the past up for?

SUNA

I want to know what happened to her.

KYOKI

Your guess is as good as mine dude.

SUNA

I'm guessing you don't have to guess. So tell us what happened to her.

TAKAO

(demoniacally)

Now...

KYOKI

(sweats profusely)

Look man I don't like talking about it-

SUNA

Her, she is a person.

KYOKI

Fine, okay, her. I don't like talking about her.

SUNA

You bullied her. Sounds like you don't like talking about yourself.

KYOKI

No, alright? I-I feel really bad about what I-we did to her. All the guys in our class made fun of her-yeah but we stopped when some guy from another class made a big show about being nice to her. We made a pact not to make fun of her anymore and we were nice to her the next day. Complimenting her, holding her books and stuff. But...someone pulled a really horrible prank on her. But we didn't do it, we don't know who did it.

SUNA

Did what?

KYOKI

Ask Takao, he was there.

TAKAO

Huh?

KYOKI

You carried her to the nurses office? It was during lunch. You ran past everyone with her in your arms and well...there was a lot of blood. They took her to the hospital and she never came back to school.

TAKEO

(disbelief)

You sent a girl to the hospital?

KYOKI

I didn't! No one-

SUNA

(forcefully)

Stop talking. I don't want to hear you anymore.

He stalks away and Takao follows.

TAKAO

What was that all about?

SUNA

(curtly)

Do you really not remember anything? Anything at all?

TAKAO

*That was so long ago...If I thought about it-oh I am thinking about it. That's what I'm doing now and I still don't remember*

(shakes head)

Who was she? Yuki...

SUNA

Yukika Amani. You know her as Ren.

CUTS TO GIRLS SCHOOL. REN IS WAITING FOR RINKO BY GATE

RINKO

Ren, I'm so-

REN

Don't Rinko, please. I-you-we need to talk. Can we talk? Now? Please?

RINKO

Yes of course.

They pair walk to park and sits down on bench.

REN

Rinko...for whatever reason we keep running into each other. It has to stop.

RINKO

(hurt)

I'm sorry if you feel that I'm intruding into your life, but you did so much for me I want to repay you somehow.

REN

(looks down at gloved hands, ashamed)

Rinko...I need to confess something to you. My name isn't Ren-that's a nickname. My name's Yukika and when I was a kid I-I fell in love.

(shakes head)

I fell in love with Takao.

RINKO

(GASPS)

(SHOCK)

(CONFUSION)

What?

YUKIKA

I didn't have too many friends in elementary school. Just a few girlfriends. The boys in my class all made fun of me. I wore these big purple glasses. My visions always been terrible...I couldn't recognize you even though you're sitting right there...

Anyway-

(blurry flashback with narration)

they'd steal them from me and watch me fall over everything trying to chase them. One day they hid them in the boys bathroom and left. I asked a couple of boys who walked by if they could help, but they just ignored me. Then I asked a third boy, at first he laughed but then he went and got them for me. The lenses were popped out so I couldn't wear them. And because I didn't know where I was and couldn't read the signs...he grabbed my hand and took me to my class. And he was there waiting for me after class too. He ate lunch with me. I usually spent lunch with my friends but they left right after class. So he stayed with me. And we talked about everything. He was so funny and nice. Even walked me home...held my hand the entire way. Didn't let go once...That's when I fell in love with him. We promised to meet during lunch the next day at the rose bushes behind the school. It was the best day of my life...and the next day

(focused flashback)

...all the boys in my class were so nice to me. I had no idea why but it was amazing...until...Sunakawa started making fun of me.

(end flashback)

RINKO

(disbelief)

Suna?

YUKIKA

It was awful, he was yelling down the hall in front of everyone and...my friends-they adored him. They thought everything he did was cool so they started teasing me. At lunch I was so excited to meet my mystery love...but a few of the girls grabbed my glasses and threw them in the rose bushes. I wanted to see him so badly I-I searched in the bushes. And when he finally arrived I was...you'd be surprised how deep rose thorns go. But he marched right into those bushes and carried me to the nurses office. She ended up taking me to the hospital-called my parents. But I asked the nurse 'who brought me in?' and she said 'why that was Takao Goda'.

That was the worst day of my life. My parents took me out of school and sent me to live with my grandma in the country. She was a retired teacher and librarian so she home schooled me. Then she died and I moved back here halfway through junior high school. By then I was wearing contacts and went by Ren. I was a completely different person except...I wanted to find...Takao Goda.

RINKO

(quietly)

But if you knew his name why'd you date so many guys?

YUKIKA

(lightly chuckles)

I wouldn't call it dating. I asked a guy out to see if he had a friend named Takao or went to Oikana elementary or knew anyone that went there. Guys are more talkative if they think its a date.

(shakes head furiously)

Some of the guys...they were the same ones that made fun of me. Talking to them-laughing at their stupid jokes...

(sighs deeply)

Forget about dating-I never even held their hands. But...rumors are rumors.

RINKO

(curiously)

So where you waiting for Takao...for him to hold her hand and be your first kiss?

YUKIKA

(awkwardly)

Well he kinda already is.

RINKO

(SHOCK)

(GOES BLANK)

(WITHERS UP)

(SPEECHLESS)

YUKIKA

(quickly)

It was a peck on the cheek that day he walked me home. I was so nervous that after I kissed him I ran straight into my fence.

(embarrassed)

I'm sorry, I didn't want to tell you but I felt you needed to know why I can't hang out with you or your boyfriend.

RINKO

(quietly)

(still in shock)

I'm really glad you told me.

YUKIKA

(slaps thighs)

So now you know and you don't have to worry because I won't hang out or talk or see him ever again.

(sincerely)

Takao's a great guy and you're amazing. Take care of him. And please don't tell him anything about me or what happened. He doesn't remember and that's best for everyone.

(quietly)

I'll keep that day to myself.

(takes deep breath)

So thank you for listening and I hope you don't hate me for causing so much trouble.

Gets up to leave but is held back by Rinko holding onto her sleeve.

RINKO

WILL YOU BE MY FRIEND!?

YUKIKA

Huh?

RINKO

(tearfully)

You didn't have to tell me and I'm sure you were embarrassed out of your mind. But you did anyway. And after everything you went through...you're giving up your pursuit for him?

(squeaks)

For me?

YUKIKA

(like its the most obvious thing in the world)

Well...yeah?

RINKO

(attaching onto Yukika in a hug)

You're such a wonderful person! Those friends of yours were awful and because you were spending time with boys, looking for Takao, the girls at school now don't like you either! I can't give you Takao, but I would like to be your friend!

YUKIKA

(pries Rinko off)

You really are amazing Rinko. But it's not just Takao. Sunakawa...my friends turned on me because of him. And I don't want to jeopardize your relationship or your friendship just because of me.

RINKO

But Ren-I mean Yukika-

YUKIKA

Really, it's okay. I'm fine Rinko, I promise.

Yukika walks out of park alone.


	6. My Mom

MOM AND RINKO TALKING AT TABLE. MOM MENTIONS HOW TAKAO WOULD GET ALL SCRATCHED UP.

MOM

I remember this one time he came home from school absolutely covered in scratches. Said he was playing hide and seek. In a rose bush of all places!

RINKO

(quietly)

Yeah I heard. He was helping out a friend that he met the day before at school.

MOM

Huh? He wasn't at school the day before. He was home, sick. Got me sick too.

RINKO

*Wait...He wasn't at school the day before. So...so Yukika couldn't have kissed him! But then...who did she kiss*

Well I'm sure he didn't mean to because he loves you a whole lot!

Mom goes out so it's just Rinko and Takao.

TAKAO

Yeah, you're super healthy now!

RINKO

Hey Takao, there's been something bothering me lately and I've kinda been afraid to ask you about it.

TAKAO

(gasps)

*She thinks that with the new baby that I won't have enough time for her. NONSENSE!*

Miss Yamato, you don't have to worry about that. We'll still be able to spend time together every day.

RINKO

Huh? Oh I know that. I was wondering...do you remember a time when you were in elementary school? And you were playing in a rose bush?

TAKAO

*A lot of nostalgia about elementary school lately. Good thing I had time to remember it*

Yeah, there was this girl looking for something in the bushes and I helped her out. I saw she was hurt and took her to the nurses office. Never did find what she was looking for...

RINKO

And-and the day before. Do you remember that day?

TAKAO

Oh yeah, how can I forget! That was the best day ever.

(Rinko winces)

I got to stay home because I was sick.

(Rinko gasps)

I slept in, watched tv, and had five bowls of my mom's curry. It was awesome!

(pause)

Why do you ask?

RINKO

I-I wanted to know what I should make you if you were ever sick...or worried!

(triumphantly)

And now I have my answer:CURRY!

AT HOSPITAL. SUNA AND TAKAO TALKING.

TAKAO

Hey Suna I remembered what happened to that girl. In grade school, the one you asked me about.

SUNA

Yeah?

TAKAO

She said she lost something in the rose bushes. So she was looking for it and got stuck. I went in there and helped her out. But she was hurt pretty bad so I carried her to the nurses office.

SUNA

Seems to fit the story.

TAKAO

Did that help? Me remembering?

SUNA

It helped us...but not her.

TAKAO

So does that mean-that the girl I helped...that was Ren or Yukika?

SUNA

Yes you did. You could say you saved her.

TAKAO

I wouldn't say that. But wow she sure did change. I mean I remember she had these big ol glasses and was really shy. But now she's really pretty and the guys from school says she dates around a lot. I wouldn't have guessed she'd turn out like that.

(Suna is quiet)

Suna?

SUNA

People change. That's what happens.


	7. My Best Friend

FLASHBACK TO ELEMENTARY SCHOOL

SUNA

(narrates)

My name is Makoto Sunakawa and this is my love story. Ever since I can remember girls have liked me. They acted so weird around me. My friends thought it was hilarious but it was really annoying.

Then one day in elementary school I saw a girl from another class sitting outside the boys bathroom. I'd seen her before, chasing after whichever boy stole her glasses. She looked up at me and asked if I was a boy. She was funny and polite; asked if I get find her glasses in the bathroom. So I did, I found them in the trash with the lenses popped out. She thanked me then asked which way her homeroom was. I took her hand and lead her to her room. I made sure all her classmates saw that I was helping her. Popularity has its advantages. I was there again to have lunch with her while her friends looked on from the windows in the hall. And we were able to talk, really talk. I told her how I wanted to read all the books in the world. She wanted to bring back the dinosaurs. We talked about our favorite books, food, tv shows. We even joked about how dumb the boys who made fun of her were and how their taunting was stupid. How they never came up with anything clever. We laughed about that. It was my first real conversation with a girl. I held her hand when I walked her home. We promised to meet for lunch the next day behind the school. When we finally got to her place she held out her hand and said, "I'm sorry I caused you so much trouble. I'd like to give you something...as a thank you." And gave me a red origami flower. Then she kissed me. Then she turned and ran into her fence before darting into her house. It was then...I fell in love with her.

I was so excited, I told my best friend Takao to meet me at the rose bushes the next day. I wanted him to meet the girl I loved.

But the next day...I happened to walk by her in the hall. She was smiling so I tried to be funny. I came up with a clever taunt, "Nice to SEE you again!" I shouted at her. The kids in the hall laughed but she kept on walking away from me. She was frowning. So I called back to her, "Whats the matter, didn't you SEE me?" The kids laughed again. But she stopped and turned around. She was crying, "I hate you!" she yelled then ran down the hall.

I didn't understand, we were laughing about it yesterday and had a fun time. I was so upset that I ate my lunch alone in my homeroom. She never came back to school and no one spoke of her absence. I never saw her again until...

(flashback to when he first saw her then to seeing her scars)

I never knew that she went to the hospital. I never knew of that last horrible prank. But now I know and I realized why she hated me.

(flashback to Takao saying how he heard she dates around a lot. Flashback to the guys looking at her in the cafe and at karaoke)

I've learned throughout my life experiences with girls that they are fickle and materialistic.

(flashback to elementary boys being nice to Yukika)

The other boys started talking to her. She liked the attention.

(flashback to her yelling at him as kids)

She didn't want me to tie her down.

(end flashbacks)

(Suna and Takao are walking home)

*And now she has all the attention and guys that she always wanted. Girls are too much trouble.

TAKAO

(reading text)

Miss Yamato wants to meet us at my place.

SUNA

Okay.

RINKO

(yelling from balcony)

Takao! Suna! Can you help me?

TAKAO

HELP? MISS YAMATO NEEDS HELP?

(sprints up to her)

Don't worry Miss Yamato! I'll protect you! If anything tries to hurt you I'll squash it like a bug!

RINKO

(blushes)

Oh no it's nothing like that. I want to do something for Yukika.

TAKAO

Oh, what did you want to do?

SUNA

And why do you need our help?

RINKO

I want to find the kids in her homeroom class from elementary school.

TAKAO

Huh? Why?

RINKO

She told me how they teased her. They were awful to her. So I want to help her like she helped me. I want to fight!

TAKAO

You want to fight her old classmate bullies?

RINKO

With love! I'm going to put together an apology letter from all those kids and give it to her!

TAKAO

That's a great idea! But how will we find out what class she was in or who her classmates were?

RINKO

That's what we need to find out. And I'm prepared to scavenge to the ends of the earth and won't rest until I find them!

SUNA

Or you could look at her class photo.

TAKAO

Suna! That's a great idea, but I never got a school album...

SUNA

I did, I'll get it.

RINKO

You're amazing Suna! It'll be like a treasure hunt!

TAKAO

This is going to be so much fun. Serving out justice!

They high five each other.

Montage of them calling people and meeting them. Old classmates writes out notes. Rinko binds them together into a book.

AT PARK. SUNA, TAKAO, AND RINKO ANXIOUSLY WAIT

RINKO

(cell beeps)

Oh good she's on her way.

(flips through book)

Now is there anything I missed...

TAKAO

Oh I forgot to put mine in there.

(pulls out folded note)

RINKO

You wrote an apology note? Why?

TAKAO

Because although I helped her out that one time. I didn't help her any other time. And since I know what's it like to have people not like you for your looks, we should've stuck together...

RINKO

That's great Takao...I think she'll love it. I know what I'm going to tell her.

TAKAO

Wasn't the apology notes your gift to her?

RINKO

No this is only a piece of it. The other part is much better.

TAKAO

What's the other part?

RINKO

(smiles)

You'll see! What are you going to say Suna?

YUKIKA

(appears silently behind them)

He's already said enough.

RINKO

Yukika!

YUKIKA

Rinko, what is this? You said it was just you.

RINKO

I know and I'm sorry I lied but I wanted us all to be here since we made something for you. It's an apology book with notes from all your bullies back in elementary school.

TAKAO

Yeah we tracked them all down and had them confess their sins to you...on paper...in there.

YUKIKA

(flips through book)

And they were all sorry?

TAKAO/RINKO

Yup.

YUKIKA

All of them?

TAKAO/RINKO

Yup.

YUKIKA

(closes book)

There's one missing.

TAKAO/RINKO

Huh?

YUKIKA

Suna didn't sign it.

TAKAO

*Suna? But Suna's never bullied anyone in his life.

RINKO

That's why he's here. To explain himself.

SUNA

I don't have to explain myself.

(sighs)

This is so stupid.

YUKIKA

So ruining my life was stupid to you?

RINKO

You guys-

SUNA

I was nothing but nice to you.

YUKIKA

You call making fun of me in the hall in front of everyone nice!

SUNA

I was joking like before.

YUKIKA

You never made fun of me before! But the first time we talk, you make fun of me. And all my friends turned on me because of you.

(voice breaks)

Then Takao saved me just like he did the day before. And because of you I was sent away and I never was able to-to confess-

(runs away)

RINKO

(shouting after her)

No Yukika wait! He's still out there! It wasn't Takao!

TAKAO

Okay I'm officially confused.

RINKO

Oh her mystery love. The day before you saved her from the rose bushes she had the best day of her life with some boy. She thought it was you but you were home sick so it couldn't have been you. And her mystery love is still out there. Oh Suna why'd you-

(Suna isn't there)

Where'd he go?

Suna runs after Yukika

SUNA

Yukika! Yukika wait!

YUKIKA

Leave me alone!

Suna grabs her wrist and stops her in front of water foundation.

SUNA

Wait please. I'm sorry...I'm sorry for everything-for teasing you and...I don't know why I said it. I was stupid...I am stupid.

(Yukika sniffles)

(still holding hands)

(Suna steps closer)

And I''m sorry for all the trouble I caused you. I want to give you something...

Gives her the old red flower she gave him years before. She is confused, then Suna kisses her cheek. She is in shock for a moment.

YUKIKA

(shocked and confused)

You-you wanted to read the books?

SUNA

(apologetically)

You wanted to bring back the dinosaurs.

YUKIKA

(face brighten with realization)

Sunakawa!

She hugs/tackles him into the water foundation.

YUKIKI

I'm so so sorry Sunakawa, I didn't know it was you! I mean I never would've thought you of all people! My friends...they were jealous! Oh I'm such an idiot! And-oh-Sunakawa what ever you heard about me, it's not true!. I-I've never held hands or kissed any other guy besides you when you walked me home. I thought...nevermind, forget it. You're no doubt the most popular guy in school and wouldn't go for a girl with my reputation and-

Suna kisses her on mouth for a long moment.

SUNA

Call me Suna.

(kisses her again)

Takao and Rinko arrive at water foundation.

TAKAO

(gasps)

Whoa Suna! You can't do that!

RINKO

(waves Takao down)

No no it's okay. It's their first kiss...for both of them

(swoons)

TAKAO

(recalls him kissing Suna)

Well...not for Suna...

RINKO

What?

TAKAO

Nothing!


	8. My Chocolate

VALENTINES DAY. BOYS WALKING TO SCHOOL.

TAKAO

You think Yukika is going to give you some chocolate?

SUNA

I don't know. I kinda hope not.

TAKAO

(appalled)

WHAT? AFTER FINDING OUT YOU WERE HER MYSTERY LOVE? SEPARATED FOR YEARS?

SUNA

Well I doubt the girls at school will care if I have a girlfriend and will give me chocolate anyway.

TAKAO

Oh...that's probably true. Well we'll just have to enforce some defenses at your locker.

At the school, Takao attaches a note to Suna's locker in big lettering: I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND.

AT GIRLS SCHOOL

FRIEND 1

Rinko please you have to help me make chocolates.

RINKO

Okay you all can come over and we can make the chocolate together.

(friends start celebrating)

This is going to be fun, Yukika's already going to help me so the more the merrier!

FRIEND 2

Who's Yukika?

RINKO

Oh right, I just you all know her as Ren.

(friends stop celebrating)

FRIEND

Why is she going to at her house? Helping you make chocolates?

RINKO

Because she's dating Suna-

Girls screams explode roof off of school.

AT BOYS SCHOOL

SUNA'S LOCKER IS OVERFLOWING WITH CHOCOLATES

TAKAO

Wow...guess our defenses didn't do so well. Looks like double the regular amount!

SUNA

Yeah, looks like.

TAKAO

What are you going to do with it? I mean now that you have a girlfriend?

SUNA

Take it home as usual. Maybe she'll like to have some.

TAKAO

But won't she be mad that so many girls are interested in you?

SUNA

No, just like I'm not going to get upset that she'll get gifts on White Day.

TAKAO

Does she give other guys chocolate?

SUNA

No, she said they just bring it to her at school. There's nothing either of us can do about it. So really there's no point to get upset at each other.

TAKAO

Yeah...you guys have years of being mad at each other stocked up. So it should be only happy times from here on out! I'm happy you found someone.

SUNA

Me too.

TAKAO, SUNA, RINKO HANGING OUT AT MALL

TAKAO

Where's Yukika?

RINKO

Aikido practice.

Rinko and Takao tease Suna with goofy big smiles.

TAKAO

You gonna go over and watch her practice?

RINKO

Then walk her home holding her hand?

SUNA

No.

Takao and Rinko are shocked.

AT RINKO'S HOSUE

FRIEND

So what's it like dating Suna?

YUKIKA

Uh I don't really know. He's my first boyfriend.

FRIEND

What? Really?

RINKO

I told her girls, it was all rumors and lies.

FRIEND

Fine fine fine but seriously are you guys like all over each other?

YUKIKA

No, we're taking it slow actually since we hated each others guts for so long.

FRIEND

So you haven't even kissed yet?

YUKIKI

Oh no I kissed him back in elementary school

(girls squeal)

And recently he kissed me

(girls squeal louder)

After I pushed him into a water foundation.

(girls are confused)

FRIEND

Wait. What?

LATER

FRIEND

Uh Ren-I mean Yukika, aren't you going to make chocolate for Suna?

YUKIKA

(reading on couch)

No. He gets a bunch every year so it'd be pointless for me to make him some.

FRIEND

Uhhhh wasted romance.

FRIEND

What happened to the honeymoon stage of a new relationship?

YUKIKA

(groans)

This was a bad time to start dating.

AT CAFE FOR VALENTINES DAY

YUKIKA

I'm not very good at baking. So I just melted some chocolate and threw it onto some strawberries.

(gives Suna a small box)

SUNA

Thank you, it's perfect

Yukika blushes.


	9. My Gift

TAKAO PLAYING WITH MAKI. REALIZING WHITE DAY IS COMING UP. FREAKS OUT. RUNS OVER TO SUNA'S.

TAKAO

Suna! I'm coming in.

He pauses at door as he sees Yukika sitting on bed while Suna is at desk.

YUKIKA

Hey Takao!

TAKAO

Oh hey, Yukika. Sorry I didn't know you were here.

SUNA

You really need to start knocking dude.

YUKIKA

That's okay. We're on a date!

TAKAO

A date? But you're in his room...studying...with books.

YUKIKA

Uh-huh. He's helping me with English. I'm really bad at it. But now you're here: break-time! I'll get us some tea.

(walks out of room)

Takao grins slyly at Suna.

SUNA

What?

TAKAO

(in high pitched voice)

We have girlfriends!

SUNA

Didn't you need something?

TAKAO

Yeah I need to know what you're getting Yukika for White Day. I want to give Miss Yamato something really special since her gifts are always so amazing.

SUNA

Oh yeah. White Day is coming up. But even if I did know what I was going to get Yukika, I couldn't tell you.

TAKAO

Why not?

SUNA

She has the ears of a hawk.

YUKIKA

(from other room)

But that's not the point because Suna's not getting me anything.

SUNA

I'm not?

YUKIKA

(comes into room)

Absolutely not. You're all I ever wanted for any holiday and birthday. So you've already given me my gift. And I love it!

SUNA

*I love her*

TAKAO

Well that's fine and dandy for you two. But what am I going to get for Miss Yamato?

YUKIKA

Well has she asked you for anything specific to give her as a gift?

TAKAO

*The only time we exchanged personal gifts was for out birthdays. And all she wanted...was me*

To spend time with me.

YUKIKA

Wow you guys have it easy. Most girls want expensive jewelry or clothes.

SUNA

Didn't she say she wanted to go on a double date before?

TAKAO

Oh yeah! Now that we both have girlfriends we can spend time together together!. That's perfect! But where would we go?

SUNA

Ask Rinko where'd she like to go.

TAKAO

Okay thanks guys. Enjoy your date!

(leaves)

YUKIKA

How long have they been going out?

SUNA

Since the beginning of the school year.

YUKIKA

And he still calls her 'Miss Yamato?'

SUNA

(shrugs)

Comon break times over.

Yukika sticks her tongue out at Suna while he isn't looking.

BOYS WALKING TO SCHOOL

TAKAO

Miss Yamato said she doesn't want your first big date together to be about her. That it should be something Yukika wants to do.

SUNA

(after a moment)

She said she wants to build a time machine and go back to that day when everything went wrong. I won't make fun of her, she won't yell at me and I would've saved her at the rose bushes and she wouldn't have had to move away...

TAKAO

Okay time machine! A machine...that travels...through time...

SUNA

Dude it's impossible. That doesn't exist. We can't ever get that time back.

TAKAO

Oh-maybe you can go back behind the school and reenact it so you'll get to be the hero?

SUNA

I doubt she wants to lose another pair of glasses to that rose bush.

TAKAO

Okay well what else does she want?

SUNA

Well...she wants to be a veterinarian. So...animals. I guess the zoo?

TAKAO

The zoo's perfect! Alright we got ourselves a date!

SUNA

Oh I also know what you can give Miss Yamato as a gift to make her really happy.

TAKAO

Won't spending time with her do that?

SUNA

Yes, but it's a special occasion.

TAKAO

Okay, what should I do?

SUNA

Call her by her first name.

TAKAO

(freaks out)

But-but-but-but-but-but-

SUNA

No buts dude, you've been dating for awhile now and she'll like it.

TAKAO

But...do you think we're ready for that?

SUNA

Yes.

TAKAO

But isn't that a really big step in a relationship?

SUNA

Not really.

TAKAO

But wouldn't that be putting too much pressure on us?

SUNA

It's her name.

White Day at school. Suna is very quiet, tired and reserved. Takao thinks its because he's upset that Yukika is getting gifts from other guys but doesn't want to remind him of it.

Takao asks if Suna is ready to go meet the girls but Suna says he needs to do something and will meet them there. He is already in zoo when the others get there. The entire time Suna is distant, doesn't hold Yukika's hand and flinches away from her linking arms with him. Keeps hands in pockets. Takao jokes that Yukika is like a fox and everyone except Suna laughs.

Yukika and Rinko go to get some drinks.

YUKIKA

Is Suna usually like this?

RINKO

No! But...then again, I've never seen him on a date before...

YUKIKA

Well this is our first date out in public. Maybe he doesn't want to be seen with me...

RINKO

After the water foundation? No way, that was so romantic and that was in public.

YUKIKA

Well maybe he's changed his mind about me... I mean it's been years since that day in grade school and the foundation-it was just a spontaneous thing and he...just got caught up in the moment you know?

RINKO

Suna's not the kind of guy to be 'caught up in the moment' of things. He's a really down to earth guy.

YUKIKA

Then maybe I'm too boring. I mean all we've done since getting together has been spending time at his place studying and making dinner.

RINKO

You've made dinner together? That's so couple-y!

YUKIKA

His parents were there and Ai once. She's really nice and his parents are great. But...he's been avoiding me all day. Do you think he found out about all my White Day gifts? That he's mad at me?

RINKO

*Well she did get a lot of gifts at school today*

But Suna doesn't care about that kind of stuff.

YUKIKA

(sighs)

Then maybe he's just realizing that he made a mistake with me...starting from that day in elementary school...

Rinko isn't sure what to say and so hugs Yukika.

Over at table.

TAKAO

Dude what is the deal?

SUNA

Huh?

TAKAO

You've been acting weird the whole day.

SUNA

Don't worry about me I'm fine.

(checks watch)

Have you given Miss Yamato her gift yet?

TAKAO

Do not change the subject!

SUNA

So that's a no. Why not?

TAKAO

I just...I mean I want it to be special like our first kiss or that time at the beach.

SUNA

Wouldn't the gift itself make the moment special?

TAKAO

It's not the same. I want it to be the right place and the right time. I'll take her into my arms, look her in the eye...and say-

RINKO

(returning with drinks)

What're you boys talking about?

Takao screams out of shock.

Announcement over loud speakers: Attention we will be hosting our zoo trivia contest in ten minutes!

SUNA

(perks up)

Let's go to that! It sounds like fun!

At trivia thing, Suna doesn't take her hand so she just links arms. He is uncomfortable. She is quiet and isn't having fun. Suna has to ask her what she thinks the answer is then she quietly answers it. They reach to the final round and Yukika is almost in tears while Suna is anxious.

Announcer: Looks like we have two couples who knows their stuff! So this next question will be extra hard! Couples will have 30 seconds to answer. And the question is:

SUNA

What do you think? Is it true or false?

YUKIKA

(voice shaking)

I don't know any more.

SUNA

What do you mean?

YUKIKA

(looks up at him with teary eyes)

Do you not want to be with me anymore? True or false?

(Suna is confused)

Announcer: Times up! Couples?

SUNA

(looks at Yukika)

False!

Announcer: Oh sorry that's incorrect! The right answer is true!

Yukika shakes her head, crying and walks off.

Announcer: But we have a secondary prize for a Miss Yukika Amani!

Yukika stops and the announcer brings her a bouquet of roses and a small box. Yukika opens box and inside is her old dirty scratched purple glasses.

YUKIKA

(confused)

Wha-how...

(looks up at Suna)

Suna walks up to her and pulls his hands out of his pockets, they are covered with band-aids. Arms are scratched up.

SUNA

(apologetically)

I thought you hated me...so I didn't come that day to meet you. If I had...then you wouldn't have been hurting for all these years.

YUKIKA

(tugs at sleeves covering her own scars)

You didn't have to go through all that trouble.

SUNA

(grabs her hand)

You're worth the trouble.

Girls in audience squeals. Ghost things.

TAKAO

*Geez Suna! Way to overdo it! I can't follow that up! Your special moment is so much better than mine could ever be!*

(groans)

RINKO

(being adorkable)

I know! It makes your heart melt!

TAKAO

(fuming)

No! I wanted to be the cute couple!

RINKO

Takao...


	10. My Heart

IN SUNA'S ROOM

My name is Takao Goda and it's almost the end of my first year of high school I've changed a lot this past year and mostly because of Miss Rinko Yamato. My girlfriend. She's beautiful, smart and sweet and everything good in the world and I love er. And I'm lucky enough to have her love me back. Also this year, I learned a lot about my best friend Suna. He cared about me when his dad was in the hospital, he doesn't like to bother others with his problems. The idiot. But he has a girlfriend now too. And we're all friends. Things couldn't be better.

TAKAO

WWWWHHHHHYYYYYYYHHYHYYYYHYY!

SUNA

It's finals man, we can't have any distractions.

TAKAO

I don't think I can last not seeing Miss Yamato until after finals. Why can't we study together?

SUNA

Remember what happened last time we all studied together?

Takao remembered. He and Yukika got into a competitive judo/aikido grabble and overturned Suna's bedroom while Rinko kept making snacks for everyone.

TAKAO

Yeah...wasn't very productive. I wonder what the girls are doing...

Suna smacks book on top of Takao's head.

SUNA

Studying. Like you should be.

AT RINKOS

RINKO

Drop everything!

Yukika lets a snack fall from her mouth.

RINKO

You don't have a yakato?

YUKIKA

No...there was never a need for one.

RINKO

Well you have a need for one now! The Spring Festival is right after finals. There's going to be food, games, fireworks and you need a yakato!

YUKIKA

I need to study...

(can't study)

Uhhhh...why do I even need English! I don't need it for vet school, it's not like the animals are going to understand!

RINKO

(giggles)

They'd probably understand it better than you. What's Suna going to do?

YUKIKA

He said he was looking into liberal arts. So he can get into any college near me. What about you and Takao?

RINKO

Well I'm applying to a culinary school and Takao isn't sure what he wants to do yet.

YUKIKA

He should go into athletics, he'd be good at anything.

RINKO

Well as long as he's close by, I'm okay with whatever he choses.

FINALS. GETTING READY FOR SPRING FESTIVAL. GIRLS GET READY AT SUNA'S. BOYS GET READY AT TAKAO'S. FOOD. GAMES. FIREWORKS.

RINKO

Takao, I love you.

TAKAO

I love you too, Rinko.

They kiss.


End file.
